Implications Behind Closed Doors
by chippo843
Summary: We find ourselves thinking quite extraordinary things based on assumptions. Though, just what is it that is happening behind these doors between our fire mage and ice maker? A short series of cases.
1. A Game of Twister

**-****Implications behind Closed Doors****-**

**Case 1: A Game of Twister**

Lucy obtained a new mission, so she searched for her two male teammates. She was informed that they were in one of the guest rooms in the guild.

She had seen it once, and it baffled her at how much it looked like a condo; all fancy and pristine. It was said that you were allowed to use it by requesting it to the guild master. Though, only if you fill out the criteria, and that is to have someone room in with you and share the rent.

It had weirded the blonde for the both mages had houses of their own. So it made her wonder why they stayed in the guild, and _together_ for that matter.

She shook her head to rid of unnecessary thoughts to focus on her task at hand.

Upon walking through the long corridor, Lucy stopped in her tracks when she heard a peculiar sound behind a door.

'... That sounded like a moan.'

"Stop breathing down on my neck flame brain."

'Gray?'

"Quit whining, I can't help it in the position we're in."

'Natsu?'

The blonde was curious of what was going on, so instead of interrupting whatever it was they were doing, she placed her ear on the door to listen in their conversation. It was bad of her to do, but she was really curious.

Although, she's only managing to capture parts of their conversation.

"Gray, spread your legs wider. I can't put my hand in between."

Lucy's face exploded to a shade of red. 'Wh-what?! Did N-Natsu just-'

"W-wait, don't move too fast!"

The blonde's mouth went into an 'O' shape from the scandalous discovery. She never knew her friends were like _that_ to each other.

"It h-hurts. Dammit Natsu, move already!"

"I get it!"

At that moment, Lucy deemed that it was an inappropriate act to do in the guild, and so, she gathered her courage to slam the door open.

What she witnessed was not what she was expecting.

"Ah, Lucy! Do you want to play magic twister with us?"

The two males limbs were entangled in an awkward, and as the game implies, twisted manner.

The blonde said nothing, closing the door to just out walk away. There was no way she was ever going to let anyone know what had assumed her two guild mates were doing.

"What's wrong with her?" Gray asked.

"Beats me. Maybe she had something against the game?" Natsu ended with a question.

"Well, whatever. Let's just finish this already."

"Bring it!"

* * *

**Magic Twister:** Like ordinary twister except a person to spin the wheel is not required as it automatically spins when the task is completed. You really can't cheat with this…

This came to me in an assumption that it has to be magic imbued. Whence, the Magic Twister was made!

Here's the series!~ For those who read the one-shot version, I'm glad that you all enjoyed it! :D

Also, the cases are not done on the same day. I didn't bother to be specific on the time period, so you can think about it happening the next day, week or whenever. ^v^

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


	2. A Small Bit of Cooking

******-****Implications behind Closed Doors****-**

**Case 2: A Small Bit of Cooking**

Erza was headed towards the kitchen of the guild to get some of her strawberry cake in the fridge. However, she stood frozen near the closed kitchen doors when she heard a rather 'erotic' conversation.

"It's hard... and hot too." A familiar voice she noticed, belonging to a certain ice maker.

"Well, of course it is. You made it that way." The other was from a certain fire mage.

"Do I have to…?"

"It's your fault, Gray. Now it's your responsibility to eat it."

At that, Erza's face turned to the same colour as her hair, darker even.

"This immoral act is unacceptable!" She yelled out, busting the door open with her foot.

Natsu and Gray looked at her before looking at the burnt up food the ice mage cooked up.

"See, even Erza agrees that it's not right to waste food. Now eat it, Gray," the fire mage said, making the latter grumble in dismay of not wanting to do so.

After much assessment of the situation, Erza covered up her embarrassment by going along with the flow of the situation.

"He's right Gray, but if it's really un-edible, then I suppose it would be fine to discard it."

This not only covered her mistaken assumptions, but allowed her to escape the scene. So, without further ado, Erza Scarlet walked away to hopefully forget about her accusations towards her teammates.

As she left, Gray had a triumphant grin that he didn't have to eat the charcoal food, while Natsu snorted that he only got lucky.

* * *

Erza was already perverted to begin with... Regardless, onto the next chapter as I've hoped that you enjoyed reading this one as well.

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


	3. A Lesson in Knitting

******-****Implications behind Closed Doors****-**

**Case 3: A Lesson in Knitting**

Walking down the hallway, Wendy found herself looking around the guild; reminiscing of the fun times she had when she first got admitted to the 'family'.

However, as she continued to trail down the path, she couldn't help stop in her tracks near one of the guestroom doors when she heard familiar voices.

"Gray, I can't put it in!"

'Natsu-san?' the wind dragon slayer leaned close to the door.

"No shit, flame brain. It's tight, so of course it won't go in."

'G-Gray-san too? Just what are they?'

"What do I do then, Gray?"

"Calm down. Just do it slowly so that it'd fit."

"What are Natsu-san, and Gray-san doing?!"

Her body acted on impulse when she barged in to stop whatever it was that they're doing… That is, only to find the fire mage knitting with the ice maker standing beside him.

Her face immediately flushed red and ran apologizing in shame for the immoral things that had come to her mind.

"I'M SORRY!" She screamed, her figure gone as fast as she had shown.

The two looked at the place she stood before with question.

"... What just happened?" The dragon slayer asked. It was so sudden, that they didn't even have the time to react.

"Beats me," the ice maker answered before looking down at other's work.

"Ah! You dropped a stitch," he exclaimed, making Natsu looked back down and saw the wide gap.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

These ideas... I've corrupted knitting! XC ... And I think Wendy as well? -.-"

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


	4. A Massage Session

******-****Implications behind Closed Doors****-**

**Case 4: A Massage Session**

Juvia was heading towards one of the rooms in the guild to get some items for Mirajane as requested of her.

As she stood in front of the designated room that is the infirmary of the guild, her hand stopped just before it touched the knob of the door.

"G-Gray… ah-shit. Y-you're really good at this. Ah~"

'G-G-G-G-Gray-sama?! W-what is Gray-sama doing?!' her face had already turned to a dark hue of red when countless of ideas invaded and swirled around in her head.

She heard more moans come from behind the door from the two occupants in the room.

"Ah! There! Oooh!"

She heard a surprised noise escape to what she knows was her Gray-sama's doing. That was all she needed to bust down the door with all the willpower she had.

She stared with widened eyes for the scene before wasn't what she was mentally prepared for.

Her source of affection was naked, on top of another man... and was covered with unknown white substances on his face and body.

"Juvia?"

Completely disregarding everything else as her eyes only continued to solely focus on Gray, she didn't want to think of what _that_ substance could be.

"G-G-Gray-sama? T-t-that!" Though, her mind couldn't help try and figure it out. It couldn't be what she was thinking was it? No, not her Gray-sama… However, the other side of her mind says otherwise.

It came to the point where she couldn't handle it. The scene was just a lot to take in for her poor brain. She a got massive nosebleed... before she fainted and hit the floor with a thud.

"J-Juvia?" Gray was shocked that the latter just fainted, and wondered what had happened to have had made her like that.

"Maybe it's because you're naked?" Natsu suggested, making the ice mage look back at him and remembered the matter at hand.

"You… Next time I'm giving you a massage, you are not allowed to hold onto the lotion bottle anymore.

"Geez, I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to squeeze it so hard..."

The ice maker had agreed to give the dragon slayer a message which explained why the latter was currently half naked. Although, once Gray had unknotted a really tight spot, that was when Natsu had unconsciously gripped at the lotion container, and caused it to burst and spill on the ice mage.

Gray looked at himself with dismay before sighing deeply. "Now it's all over me," he whined as he tried wiping it off with his hands.

"Sorry..." The fire mage felt guilty, so he decided to help out by grabbing a nearby towel, since they were in an infirmary and all, and wiped the fluids off of Gray.

"I got to admit, you're really good at undoing tight spots." Natsu smiled.

"Thanks. I did do some research on it, and it helps me out whenever I get cramps or become too tense." Gray returned the gesture with a smile.

"Mind teaching me then? I could massage you when you're the one that gets tired."

The ice mage hummed as he thought pensively. "Hmm... That's not a bad idea."

Natsu's smile brightened. "Isn't it?"

Gray nodded, "Alright. We'll start tomorrow."

"Yes!"

* * *

This was funny; how the idea came to me. I was putting lotion on when I failed at squirting the lotion on my hand properly. I hit the area between my thumb and point finger... is my palm that missable? -.-"

Anyway, after that, I literally stared at my hand for a good couple of minutes... and BOOM! Idea! ... Yeah.

The final chapter for this series will be posted on a later date. That's right, the next chapter will be the end of this short series... Unless, you guys have any ideas you want to throw out there to lengthen this, I'm willing to hear it out. It won't be a sure thing that I'll be using all the ideas (if there's any) but I'll take them into consideration, and you never know unless you try right?~

Hope you enjoyed reading!

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


End file.
